To Kill a Friend
by NightShadow131
Summary: Something Legolas thought would never happen does, and he enjoys it...


**Disclaimer**: As always, I do not own LotR or any of the characters.

And here's the second one-shot. n.n I liked the concept of this, but I'm not sure if I portrayed it correctly so let me know what ya think, alright? n.n

* * *

****

****

**To Kill a Friend**

Silver eyes widened with growing terror. "Legolas, what are you doing?" the man asked, slowly backing away.

The golden-haired elf continued advancing, twin knives held menacingly in front of him, ready for attack.

"What's gotten into you, mellon-nin?" the dark-haired human tried again. He didn't understand. Why was Legolas attacking him? Why so suddenly? He had done nothing to provoke it; in fact, he had been sitting there reading before this.

Looking into sapphire eyes, darkened by some malicious force, Estel had to admit: he was frightened.

Still, Legolas had yet to say anything. It was obvious Estel's words weren't getting through to him, for he showed no recognition.

The young man abandoned all hopes of reasonably talking with his friend and turned, running as fast as he could. He didn't want to fight him.

Legolas grinned as his prey fled. Naturally, he gave chase.

He had seen the look of fear in the deep grey eyes and he couldn't explain the thrill that coursed through his body.

Estel was fast but Legolas was a wood-elf, warrior prince; because of this, Legolas quickly caught up and pinned the human against a tree, knife held to his throat while the other had been sheathed.

Estel dared not speak, but pleaded with his eyes, glistening at the betrayal.

Legolas smirked. Slowly, he pressed the knife into flesh, blood kissing the blade, and trailing down the man's neck.

Still, the eyes pleaded, wide with disbelief.

This only made him want to spill his blood even more; he was deeply enjoying this.

He smiled at Estel, lazily dragging the sharp blade across his throat, leaving a thin line of blood in its wake.

Abruptly, Estel pushed him away, using the tree for leverage. His breath came in quick pants as he tried to quell his fear and deal with the situation, one he had thought would _never_ come.

Legolas watched the human with amusement as he clutched his throat.

"L-Legolas…" Estel trailed off, unable to form a coherent thought. He couldn't understand what had gotten into his friend.

Legolas merely smirked in return, his eyes darkening more.

Suddenly, Estel was on the ground, Legolas holding him down. The knife on his neck again. This time, however, the elf didn't play with him. In one fluid motion, he slit the man's throat, relishing in the sight of crimson spraying and spilling like a waterfall to stain his hands and the ground.

Legolas licked his lips.

Legolas snapped awake, eyes darting left and right, his breath quick and erratic.

He found himself in his bedchambers in Imladris. It was still dark out; clouds covered the stars and moon, making it even darker.

Legolas' breathing hitched in his throat.

_Estel, _his mind shouted, remembering the nightmare.

A hand went to cover his mouth and he shot up.

The feel of his friend's blood on his hands, the look of absolute horror, the pleading to stop…

He violently threw up.

He had enjoyed all of it; everything in the nightmare he had found pleasurable.

Estel's eyes shimmering with unshed tears as he slid the knife…

The elf closed his eyes tightly, clenching his fists as he fell against the wall, trying to get the images out of his head.

Only, the terrified features grew more vivid when he tried to use his eyelids as an escape. He quickly reopened his eyes.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, hands covering his forehead as if to keep his mind together.

Minutes later, when he thought he would be able to support himself, he stood. On shaky legs, he quickly walked out of his chambers and across the hall.

He quietly opened the door and checked in on the occupant. His still-unsteady legs nearly gave out on him and he actually had to hold on to the wall to stay upright so great was his relief.

Estel's chest rose and fell. He was breathing. Thank the Valar he was breathing.

The tears, which had stopped before he made his way to his friend's chambers, began anew.

Estel was alive!

Legolas stayed there for almost an hour before he could bring himself to stand again. He was grateful no one had gone down the hall, for he didn't want to explain himself.

The blonde went back to his chambers, hoping to sleep and rid himself of the lingering nightmare. However, his mind still flashed images of Estel dying by his hands whenever he closed his eyes. He sat up in bed, staring blankly at the balcony door for most of the night.

He then spent the rest of the time sitting on the balcony, arms wrapped tightly around himself as he stared up at the cloudy, dark sky.

The sun rose higher and higher; still, he did not move, barely blinked, his thin frame trembling.

"Legolas?" a concerned voice asked uncertainly.

The archer jumped at the sudden sound, eyes snapping to the voice's source. His eyes nearly welled-up with tears again at the sight. Estel stood before him; even that was unbearable as he saw the worried look replaced by one of fear.

Legolas quickly turned his gaze away.

"What is wrong, mellon-nin?" the human tried again, frown marring his handsome features as he kneeled in front of his friend.

The young elf had missed the morning meal and it was almost time for the afternoon one. Since no one had seen any sign of the wood-elf, they had all been greatly concerned and thought one of them needed to check up on him. Seeing the dull, glazed look in the normally cheerful, bright blue eyes did nothing to reassure him. He had found him just sitting there on the balcony, staring at nothing.

Legolas flinched at the sound and closeness of his friend, the dream still tightly wrapped around his fragile mind. He feared he might do something to the man and he couldn't stand the thought.

He choked on a sob. A tear fell.

"Legolas!" Estel practically shouted. The elf rarely cried and it alarmed him to see such a thing, especially since he didn't know the cause.

The blonde buried his face in his hands, hiding the shameful tears.

"Leave!" he yelled, trying to ignore the terrified look in grey eyes ingrained into his mind, forever to haunt him.

Estel blanched at the order. Legolas seemed hysterical! What had happened over night? Had he been hiding something all along? Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

"Nay, Legolas. Tell me what is wrong," the human pleaded. He hated seeing his friend this way and wished to do something about it—anything that he could. However, first he had to know what had caused this in the normally headstrong elf.

"Please," the elf begged in a soft voice into his hands.

Estel was getting increasingly frightened by his friend's disturbing behavior. "Legolas—"

Before he could finish the sentence, Legolas stood up and broke into a run, his movements lacking their usual grace.

Estel's eyes widened as he stood there in shock. Shaking himself out of it, he went after the archer.

Legolas somehow managed to get outside and then was pinned to a tree, struggling to break free of Estel's strong hold, eyes unseeing.

When he finally did look around and noticed where he was, he stopped all movements.

Estel watched him with a curious expression, but the elf didn't even notice it. He had unknowingly gone the path of his nightmare.

Legolas dropped to the ground, Estel's surprise and confusion causing his grasp to loosen.

The elf started muttering, hand gripping his hair tightly. "Help me. Help me. Please no, no, no no no no …"

Estel couldn't even form a thougth at the sight of his friend breaking down like this. He was down-right frightened by the way he was acting.

The man swallowed thickly, trying to make himself move, speak, anything to help. He couldn't let Legolas go on like this. _Could_ he even continue how he was…?

Finally, forcing his frozen body to unthaw, he kneeled in front of Legolas, the scared elf still murmuring senselessly.

Valar, what had happened to him?

"Legolas," he uselessly tried, and he knew it. "Legolas, mellon-nin, look at me." This time louder.

He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and found him to be trembling violently. He had also flinched from the gentle touch.

Estel pulled his hand away, but he couldn't just sit there while his friend suffered. Seeing him shivering, knees drawn up to his chest, arms now wrapped around them, the scene wrenched painfully at his heart.

The dark-haired man carefully raised Legolas' chin, trying to make it to where he would know what he was doing. He didn't want him to get even more scared than he already was so he said his name softly.

He then held the elf's face, forcing his tear-filled blue orbs to meet his worried grey ones.

He stroked Legolas' cheek with a thumb, hoping to calm him.

"I… I k-killed you," Legolas stuttered and Estel had to strain to hear him as his voice wavered.

Estel's finger halted as he did a double-take, trying to process the absurd comment.

"Legolas, I'm right here," he said soothingly, making himself sound a lot more calm than what he actually felt. _Valar, he's scaring me_, he admitted silently.

"I k-killed you. In my n-nightmare, I killed you." Legolas' voice was choppy, his words muddled together. Tears trailed down his cheeks once again, to intertwine with Estel's fingers.

A nightmare! He was this shaken over a nightmare! But… he had killed his friend so he could understand, for the most part. He would never even want to hurt Legolas, let alone _kill_ him. The nightmare must have been realistic indeed.

"It's alright, mellon-nin. I'm here," he repeated, moving his thumb again.

However, Legolas didn't seem to hear the words or feel the soothing gesture.

"I killed you! And I… I _enjoyed_ it," he choked out in disgust. _That_ was the main reason why he was so upset.

Estel was so surprised that he unconsciously backed away from Legolas and released his hold.

Free of the man's grasp, Legolas buried his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

Estel hugged Legolas caringly once over his shock. "It's alright, mellon-nin. I know you could never do that. It was just a nightmare," he soothed, holding him tightly.

Legolas didn't say a word; only kept crying. Estel wished there was something he could do, so he would hold him close until he settled down, until he no longer needed the loving embrace.

Estel had no idea how long they stayed in the same position and neither did he care. Legolas had finally stopped crying, but was still trembling.

"Hannon le, Estel," the elf said softly. His voice was still shaky, but he was definitely a lot more calm, much to Estel's relief.

Said human smiled warmly at the words, glad that he could help. However, he knew that Legolas wouldn't just forget about the nightmare so easily, nor would be able to forgive himself. It had been him that had killed Estel; he had enjoyed it. Even if that hadn't been reality, he still couldn't let it go. This deeply worried Estel. He would have to tell Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, for, not only would they ask why Legolas had missed the morning meal, but they needed to know so they could help the elf.

"Let us go eat, Legolas," he suggested quietly. He was hoping that being around the others would make the elf feel more at ease and be able to cope with his traumatic nightmare. It wouldn't hurt for him to eat either. Elrond and the twins were undoubtedly already eating, or waiting for them.

"I wish to stay here for a while," Legolas responded in barely a whisper and he didn't raise his eyes.

Estel studied his friend; the fright radiating off of him almost a tangible force.

"How about we go to the garden then?" he offered. Somehow he just didn't like the idea of Legolas staying in this area, much less alone. He did have to tell his father—and brothers—what was going on, though.

Legolas was far more important.

Legolas reluctantly agreed and followed the man to the garden. Really, all he wanted to do was be alone. He didn't trust himself, especially not with Estel. What if his nightmare had some truth to it? He couldn't believe that he would actually kill his best friend, the thought had never crossed his mind, but… he had done just that.

Estel tried to start conversations with Legolas and the blonde tried to continue them, but his heart wasn't in it. He was wary, of himself, and never met the stormy eyes; never saw the deep-rooted worry in them.

Legolas forced himself to go to the evening meal, feeling guilty for causing everyone to worry so much. He ate little and only to reassure the others, though he feared it did not work. He still waited until the meal was over to leave and then he even stayed with the others for a while as they conversed with each other, though it was obviously strained while his input was practically non-existent, despite his best efforts. He knew there was no hiding his still-fearful behavior. Estel's words were appreciated, but they had failed to assure him.

Legolas soon excused himself, wishing to be alone.

Expectedly, that was not to be so, and Estel followed after him. The twins wanted to do so themselves, but with a silent gesture and glance from Elrond, they sat back down, reluctantly.

The two friends walked out in the garden.

An hour later and it became too much for Legolas. He suddenly collapsed to the ground, Estel shouting his name in alarm.

"Forgive me, mellon-nin, I know not what to do," he choked out. "I cannot rid myself of the feel of _your_ blood on my hands, the smirk on my lips as I... used my knife against you, the laughter after…" He couldn't say anything more and the human stood there in utmost shock, unsure of how he should—or even could—respond. He didn't know how he could possibly help.

…He hadn't known how vivid the nightmare had been; just the description alone sent chills down his spine.

Estel unsheathed his sword at his side. It took a while to break the habit of buckling it to his belt after a mission or hunt. They had gone not too long ago. He was glad that he had the weapon now, however.

He lifted Legolas' chin, looking into the dull blue eyes, sword raised.

The broken elf neither flinched nor shifted his gaze, but welcomed the blade, thinking that the man had raised it against him, just as he had done to him. It was foolish, but he did not think anything of it, for, perhaps one day, he might kill Estel. He would rather die by Estel's hands than have it be the other way around.

He closed his eyes, breathing easier, finally calm.

A sword was forced into his grip, and his eyes opened wide.

"Kill me, Legolas."

The archer's heart froze, his breath hitching as he stared into the grey eyes looking for mirth, something to show it was a cruel jest. However, the man was completely solemn as he held the hilt firmly to Legolas' hand.

"E-Estel," he wavered, barely above a whisper. This could not be so. Why would his friend wish death? And by his hands…?

The knife splitting the smooth flesh of his neck, blood spilling, forever to stain.

"Take the sword. Kill me," the human urged.

His laughter echoing loudly through the forest.

"Do it, Legolas," he continued. "Kill me"

Chasing him through the trees, weaving between them almost desperately as he felt the thrill.

_Kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me_ _killmekillme…_

Legolas swiftly wrenched the sword out of Estel's loose hold and stood up.

He stared down at the dark-haired man, tears streaming down his pale face.

He threw the sword before Estel's feet.

"How could you ask such a thing of me!" he shouted, distraught.

"Legolas," Estel stated calmly, placing his hands on the elf's shoulders after standing, "can you not see? You refused to even raise the sword at me." He smiled at his friend. He knew it had been cruel, but it had been the only thing he could think of.

Legolas stopped yelling at the grey-eyed man and gaped at him. How… how could he…? He collapsed against his friend, hitting him weakly. However, he was nearly laughing with relief, for he had realized just how true his words were. His tears were no longer from despair but of relief.

It had been a nightmare; nothing more. Just a nightmare.

* * *

There ya have it. The ending took forever to get, and I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied with it, but... oh well. My friend helped out with it… well, not directly, but helped me get my inspiration back. Definitely need that! n.n;;

I hope you guys liked it, though. Let me know, alright?

More to come, keep an eye out. n.n

Ja ne


End file.
